1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus of a sensor network supporting bidirectional event detection.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent times, as sensor technologies have advanced and the demand for automatic processing has increased, wireless sensor network technologies have been utilized in various fields. In particular, sensors are used to sense a medical condition of a patient in health care, to sense a stability of a large construction, such as a building, a bridge, and the like, and to sense an intruder, and the like. An event sensed by a sensor may be transmitted through a communication module to a central monitoring system. Subsequently, the received event may be processed.